


What about Daddy Cool?

by storybored



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinky Sex Games, M/M, Multi, Sybian, horny models, if you will, kink bingo, kinko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Kinky punishment sex to fulfill the machines, technology square for my season of kink card.Gray comes home to find John and Joe disobeying his explicit instructions, and what kind of dom would he be if he let that stand?





	What about Daddy Cool?

John was trying to ignore the high and extremely horny model, grinding against his hip. He didn’t want Joe to stop but that didn’t mean it was called for. He was being deliberately stubborn, and was going to get them both punished. It wasn’t fair. John was just going to focus on his book and ignore him, he’d go away when not given any attention. Not get into anymore trouble. He was gonna be a good boy.

Joe wrapped a leg around John, pausing in his efforts to try to cuddle with him. He made a pleased noise as John seemed to react by letting him kiss his neck, Joe slid a hand down John’s pants, stroking him through his boxers. Joe mouthed at his neck,”John?”

John whined and pulled away so he could look in to Joe’s eyes,”But Gray said-”

Joe sat up and groaned, grinding himself on John,”Who cares what Daddy says? I  _ want _ you.”

“He’ll punish us.” John signed, groaning as Joe rocked his hips more then a little roughly,”If he catches us. We weren’t supposed to do anything without him.”

”If he catches us. Will you let him catch us, Johnny?” Joe rolled his eyes, pushing down on John’s chest, he whispers in John’s ear,”It’s a little hot, you and me together. Only us know, and daddy doesn’t know? Doesn’t that get you a little hot under the collar?”

John swallowed, not willing to admit how much it did turn him on. How much the idea of Joe railing him turned him on. Especially when Joe was high and in his little space, impulsive, horny and prone to brattiness. John could ask him to do anything and all he’d get is a slightly interested stare before Joe would comply. Eager to please and let himself be loved by John. And John was always eager to love him.

Joe sat up a bit so he was no longer touching John, his voice full of wide eyed innocence,”Johnny?”

John propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Joe, he knew how Joe got in these moods. And he was eager to satisfy him. Gray was going to be at work for another hour, an orgasm or two couldn’t hurt. He unzipped his pants sliding them down to his knees as best he could,”Joey?”

Joe’s eyes lit up at the fact that John was playing his game. He shifted down, his fingers hooked into the waistband of John’s boxers. He chewed on his lower lip, flicking his tongue over the head of John’s cock, before swallowing him to the hilt.

John tangled his hand in Joe’s hair pulling him off his cock with a disappointed whine,”No, no, Pet. Let me tell you what you’re gonna do.”

Joe licked the precome of his lips,”Okay.”

John was quiet for a moment, thinking about what he wanted Joe to do to him,”Finger me.”

Joe nodded grabbing the lube out of the nightstand drawer,”Take off your pants.”

John kicked off his pants as joe poured lube on his fingers. John licked his lips as he stared at Joe, positively delicious. Sugary sweet, all for him to snack on. There was something satisfying about being stealing from the cookie jar,”Sweet thing.”

Joe looked up at John confused,”What?”

John wasn’t sure of the sign for it, so he settled on finger spelling it,”Sweet thing.”

Joe flushed at John’s words, slowly teasing at John’s hole. He let out a soft sound as John ground against his hand,”There’s a love.”

John pulled a pillow over his head trying to muffle his cries as joe crooked two of his fingers, trying to take him apart, succeeding in taking him apart. 

Joe scissored his fingers, relishing in the way John would grind and writhe against him. He added a third finger angling for John’s prostate. The sharp tug on his hair telling him he was right on the money. He pumped his fingers into John as he stroked John’s cock. 

John trembled slightly, Joe knew exactly how to take him apart, he felt the bed shift slightly as Joe redoubled his efforts. John heard a muffled whine from joe as a chilly Australian voice spoke,”You are in so much trouble.” 

John hesitated as he pulled the pillow off of his face. He lowered his eyes at the sight of Gray pressed behind joe, his hand wrapped around his throat and the other hand having a bruising grip on Joe’s cock.

Joe squirmed in grays grasp, his whining becoming a little more frantic. He wasn’t struggling, he was just shifting, trying to grind against Gray’s hand,” You two couldn’t even go eight hours without breaking the rules.”

Gray let go of Joe’s throat and grabbed his wrist pulling him out of John, he tossed Joey to the other side of the bed. Easily ignoring the way Joe whined and licked his lips. John propped himself up and at least had the decency to look semi apologetic,”Sorry sir.”

Joey whined softly, pouting at his dom,”Daddy. That  _ hurt _ .”

Gray shot Joey a look that was vaguely apologetic before turning to John, glaring at him,”Both of you will strip while I get your punishment’s ready.” 

Joey sulked at the dismissal from his daddy but caved, ridding himself of his tank top and pajamas. He sat back on the bed pouting as John took off his shirt, shifting nervously.

John swallowed nervously hearing gray move stuff around in the closet he was digging for something,”Sir? Do you need some help?”

Gray swore quietly,”No, I got everything under control, just stay on the bed.”

Joey rested his head on John’s thigh, still sulking from Gray’s dismissal, making a content noise as John ran his hands through his hair. His hand stilled when he saw what was being pulled out of the closet. Damn it, that wasn’t good.

Joey sat up after John stopped stroking his hair. He scooted towards the edge of the bed staring at the sybians as his stomach filled with butterflies. He saw the sybians and shivered, Daddy was so good to him. His mood fell a bit when he saw his Daddy come back with his hands behind his back. He didn’t like the surprises his daddy planned for him to be punished with.”Daddy?”

Gray set the objects in his hand on the bed, he signed something to Joe causing him to go on his hands and knees, facing away from John,”John, lick him open.”

John glared at Gray, he knew he was pushing his luck but Gray was so easy to harass in these moods. He was going to rim Joe eventually, didn’t mean he was going to make it easy on Gray, his tone was deliberately stubborn, telling gray he wasn’t going to tap out but he wasn’t following obediently either ”No.”

“No?” Gray’s eyes hardened, he wasn’t in the mood for bratting subs, and he grabbed John’s hair, yanking his head back,”Would you like to try again?”

John scowled, his voice a pouty grumble,”Yes, sir.”

“When I let you go, what are you going to do?”

John grumbled louder,”Rim Joe.”

Gray grinned sweetly, and pat John’s face, letting him go,”Good boy.”

John licked his lips and spread Joe’s cheeks pressing in open mouthed kiss to his hole before beginning to tease it with his tongue. He made a slightly grumpy sound at Gray sliding a cock ring on him, he shifted uncomfortably but didn’t protest, he could continue to test Gray later. 

Joey attempted to make a pity inducing whine as Gray slid the cock ring on him and buried his face into the mattress pressing his ass against John’s face rocking his hips slightly as John began to fuck him with his tongue. He felt John pull away and made a noise of discontent, sitting up and sulking at his Daddy and Johnny.

Gray jerked his head towards the two sybians, silently telling his subs to get on, the remotes were by his feet out of reach for grabby punishment hungry submissives. He watched Joe testingly rock his hips against the sybian trying to adjust. John was glaring at him jaw clenched, a rare but amusing sight. Gray waited for Joe to look at him,”You two have an hour. I’m going to turn the sybians on and all you have to do is not orgasm, okay?”

Joey nodded and paused,”What do we get if we win?”

Gray pretended to ponder the question,”I’ll….fuck you. And if you lose, you’ll be edged and placed in a chastity belt until tomorrow. Are we clear?” 

Joe nodded enthusiastically, trying to keep still. He didn’t want to lose. Didn’t want his Daddy to be disappointed in him,”Yes, Daddy.”

John sighed but nodded begrudgingly,”Yes, sir.”

Gray turned the sybians on and started the timer on his phone. He pulled out his book and pretended to ignore the noises Joey and John were making. High pitched breathy moans from Joey, who always gave himself fully over to the thought of being pleasured. Quieter whines being pulled from John as he tried not to give into Gray’s game. He glanced up from his book, seeing Joe slowly roll his hips with his head tilted back, mouth open in shuddering pleasure. John’s hips rocked and bucked frantically. 

John loved listening to Joey come undone, one of his favorite sounds. Joe’s angelic voice, he felt the vice in his stomach tighten, he couldn’t last. Didn’t know how Joe could do it. How Joe had all the stamina befuddled him. John cracked an eye open looking at Joey, he didn’t even look focused, he just looked blissed out, having the time of his life. Like he could do this all fucking day, bastard.

Gray looked up from his book at the change of cadence in the moans, he looked up at John,”Look at you, being so good for me.”

John moaned at the praise,”I’m gonna- I can’t-”

Gray bit his lip not wanting to look like he enjoyed John losing, but it was a little bit karmatic. He watched John climax with veiled interest flicking off the sybians. 

John slumped over panting as he tried to collect himself he wasn’t looking forward for what was to come, he knew that he was in a lot of trouble, judging by the dark laugh that came from Gray.

Gray grabbed something off the bed and started to warm it between his hands,”Joey, baby, I’m going to take care of johnny and then you’ll get your reward. Can you be a good boy?”

Joey nodded enthusiastically, he hadn’t removed himself from the sybian, just sitting there staring at John and Gray expectantly. So expressive, John was aching to watch him get punished. Maybe not this week but John was patient and much more willing to have Joe brat out several times over an extended period. Was it technically entrapment if you weren’t the one doing the punishing?

Gray kissed John as he deftly slid on and locked the cock cage, ignoring John’s protests and pathetic whines. He flipped the sybian on, pressing John’s hips onto the sybian, whispering against his lips,”Good boy, stay.”

Joey climbed off the sybian and into Gray’s lap kissing his neck, unbuttoning his shirt. He was rocking slightly in his daddy’s lap, moaning at the feeling of Gray’s erection,”Daddy....”

Gray pulled Joey away from him so he could look into his eyes, his voice was soft,”Hi baby, are you ready for your reward?”

Joey looked at John with wide innocent eyes biting his lips, before looking at Gray and nodding,”Yes please.”

Gray wrapped an arm around Joey and leaned forward laying him with his back on his floor, he unzipped his pants sliding them off, as Joey finished unbuttoning Gray’s shirt. He slicked up his cock before teasingly pushing into Joey, groaning at the feeling of his baby boy,”Oh fucking hell.”

Joey whined rocking against Gray frantically craving some sort of movement,”Daddy please. Please, please.”

Gray bit at Joe’s neck, shifting his hips up so he could hit JOey’s prostrate with every thrust. He grunted feeling Joey squirm and writhe in pleasure. He pinned Joe’s wrists above his head adjusting his grip on Joe so JOhn could watch. 

John moaned as Joey let out soft mewls and cries of pleasure. He didn’t hate Joe but he resented Joe a little bit right now. Getting all of Sir’s attention just because he won. He’ll get Joe back eventually. He may have won this round but John will get the next one. John felt the vice in his stomach tighten further a spring getting closer and closer but never springing,”Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

Joey couldn’t help but wail at the pleasure scorching through him, he twisted and squirmed under Gray’s weight. He looked over at John and smiled moaning louder as Gray railed into him,”Johnny, look at what Daddy does, maybe you could learn something.”

Gray sighed moving the hand on Joe’s hip, to his throat and squeezing ignoring the slightly offended look Joe was giving him. He paused with his thrusts,”Joseph, that’s enough. If you don’t stop, I will. Do I make myself clear?”

Joey started to pout a low whine building in his throat as Gray stared down at him. Joey’s tone was sulky,”Yes, Daddy.”

John laughed slightly as Gray began to thrust into Joe again, he relished the look of stunned surprise on Joe’s face,”Aww baby you look so handsome.”

Gray could tell Joe was close by the way he started rocking slowly, against Gray. A steady rhythm in time with Gray’s own. Gray stroked Joey’s cock slowly pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck. Kisses with the barest scrape of teeth. His hips stuttered as he came, sinking his teeth into Joe’s throat hearing him moan and whine.

Joey came as Gray sank his teeth into his throat, the perfect amount of pain and pleasure. The feeling that Joe was addicted to. He looked at his dom with a slightly blissed out expression. His voice a hoarse whisper,”Daddy?”

Gray picked him up cradling him,”Come here, baby. Daddy’s got you.”

John bit his lip, staring at Gray and Joe, expression softening at the look of soft reverence that Gray was giving the both of them,”Sir?”

Gray’s eyes flickered over to John,”Love? Come here, come cuddle with me.”

John turned off the sybian and crawled to Gray, cuddling against his side. Making a soft sound as Joey began to stroke his hair,”Bed?”

Joey got out of Gray’s lap, pulling John onto the bed with him, kissing him softly,”Johnny, love.”

Gray sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing the baby wipes and cleaning himself up, before passing the baby wipes to Joey,”Clean yourself up, lovey.”

John left out a soft sound as Gray kissed the back of his neck, allowing him to lay down on the mattress,”I love you both.”

Joey rolled over pressing himself against John as if trying to swallow John whole. Joe pressed kisses to John’s shoulder making soft purrs,”Mm, John.”

JOhn wrapped his arms around Joe further entangling themselves together,”Joey. There’s a love.”

Gray slung an arm over John, as he tangled a hand in Joe’s hair,”Aren’t you both sweet?”

John made a soft noise at Joey’s soft snores,”I didn’t mind the game.”

Gray nodded,”Would you have liked to do it again?”

“Very much.”

Gray thought for a moment,”You two looked positively indulgent on them. I would enjoy doing it again.”


End file.
